Porcelein Eyes
by GossamersChild
Summary: "If only he had the nerve to touch her once more, before she pushed him away. If only he was brave enough to hug her; to kiss her. If only she wasn't in love with Naruto." KakaHina Not Really explicit but still rated M just in case.


_**A/N: I'm still blushing after writing this.**_

Kakashi knew that days off would always feel odd to him. Missions were the only ways he ever felt himself and completely in control, but he never expected to feel as uncomfortable in his lifetime as he did now.

"Kakashi- Sensei?" The girl asked when she opened the door. Twenty-one was the ultimate age for young ninjas. On days off, after training, they'd go out and drink and be with friends, not sit at home all day waiting for a boyfriend, especially one who wouln't be coming tonight.

"How do I say this… Hinata-chan," Kakashi sighed rubbing the back of his neck. He faced the most evil, vile, and grotesque of all criminals, but he can't even tell a girl the truth of why her boyfriend hasn't come over. Maybe it was her eyes. The byakugon wasn't what was distracting and nerve wrecking about them. They were large, and pretty, filled with strength and clarity that was weighed down by innocence like she was aware of the cruelty of the world, but it wouldn't matter to her. And they were warm. Kakashi had seen eyes like this once. He missed them dearly.

She chewed her lip in slight anticipation and began shifting around anxiously," How about you come inside for some tea?"

'No. Please anything, but that,' he thought, but Hinata pulled the door wider, leaving just enough room for him to get through. Those wide eyes looked at him expectantly and he knew he couldn't refuse.

Stepping inside he could smell the chicken broth, and hear the sound of boiling water. She was cooking ramen, and only one ninja considered that a delicacy.

The apartment was simple enough, only room for one person. The living area consisted of a small black couch, coffee table and television, the kitchen was to the right. Over all it was what he had expected, neat and open, with small accents Naruto left behind like his "I love ramen" mug and half opened scrolls for new jutsus.

"Kakashi-sensei wou-" Kakashi cut her off taking a seat.

"Please don't call me sensei. You're a jounin now." He'd said it, because it was true. She was a jounin now and a grown woman. The honorific was unnecessary, even his old students no longer used it anymore. If it wasn't just that it was also the guilt. Hinata was polite person who'd be mannerful to anyone and Kakashi knew that out of every in Konoha he didn't deserve that at all. He was here to destroy her heart with the truth, but here she was standing in the kitchen making him tea sporting a cute, frilly, pink apron. Calling him sensei, with her eyes shining with light admiration, and bringing him warm tea was like stabbing him in the chest.

Which she should probably do since he was the barer of bad news.

"Oh okay, Kakashi-san." Hinata set down the teacup in front him, smiling at him in her gentle manner. He waited for her to take a seat in front of him, and when her eyes met his, he began to speak.

Or at least he tried to before she leaned forward,perfect lips melting into endearing smirk that didn't seem to fit her or the situation, and caused a lump to build in his throat.

He could feel her warm breath hover his ear."You shouldn't be so nervous Kakashi-san," she said, making sure to ennanciate the 'san' part,"We're both adults here, ne?"

She was leaning in too close, leaving no room for space between them. Kakashi never knew Hinata to be a tease of any sort, but the girl herself seemed to prove anything he thought he knew about her to be wrong.

He expected to retreat from him, shrink back and become meak again, but instead she became more daring.

Lifting his chin, Hinata made sure he was facing her. The gentle look in her eye was gone and replaced a more intense, hungry one. With her long, dark eyelashes fluttering back and forth, the way she nibbled on her plump lips, and her chest exposing so much to leave room for the imagination Kakashi realized she was trying to seduce him. And what more, he was falling for it.

She continued to whisper.

"You know Kakashi-san." She took the oppurtunity to rest her hand on his knee,"Or would you prefer to be called sensei?" This time she propped one leg on the couch so that she could lean more onto him. "Do you still read those pervy books?" The next leg inched closer. Both her thighs wer touching his own. "You know you don't have to read those books. I can make all your fantasies come true."

She was sitting on him. Her face was so close, he could feel her heated breaths on his own flushing face. Fingers gently peel back his mask, exposing all they way to his neck.

The heiress smirked, Kakashi couldn't miss it, and he knew what was coming to him. Her face went into his neck, biting into his skin. He moaned. His hands dug into the couch cushions. This was all too much. She was too much. Her agressive kisses moved up towards his mouth.

"Hinate I-I don't think we shou- nggh"

He'd never felt this good.

Except it wasn't real.

"Kakashi- San? Are you okay." His head snapped. He was still on the couch. Hinata was in the kitchen still clad in the apron.

She giggled, innocently. "Did you even hear what i asked?"

He nodded, still in a daze.

"You reminded me of Naruto." She said, placing a teacup in front of him.

"How is that?" He asked forcing himself to remember that real life Hinata would never be like fantasy Hinata.

She was turned to him, but he could hear the humor in her tone. "He'd space out all the time like you did just now too." She sighed, turing her head to face Kakashi. "I used to always wonder what he was thinking about?"

He watched, as she turned back around walking into the kitchen with hips swaying back and forth.

He had a fairly good idea of what Naruto was thinking about.

As Hinata was turned around, Kakashi was about to go by what basic instinct told him to do. Retreat and forget this moment ever happened, but of course right when he was about to make his quick escape the girl turned around. Once again facing him

"Hinata I'm here, because Naruto's…"

"He's breaking up with me isn't he?" This time it was Hinata's turn to interrupt. She looked at him lifting her eyebrows. No tears were evident, but those eyes told him everything he'd need to know. That she was preparing for this for a while, waiting for this day to come suffering through distressing thoughts and sleepless nights.

Hinata smiled, rubbing her index finger along the brim of her cup, looking into the liquid as if it had something to say to comfort her.

"I'm sorry."

Her head finally moved from the cup and faced him, the sad smile still there.

"Here can you give this to him?''

Grabbing a bag she began to fill it with miscellaneous items, such as the ramen cup, scrolls, and few articles of clothing.

"He usually leaves all his stuff when he comes over so could you give this to him?" She placed the bag in hands. Beneath his mask he bit his lip anxiously unsure of what to say.

Just as she was turning around to leave him, he got up and reached for her arm forgetting the bag. It happened so quickly both of them couldn't decipher the situation very well. Her face was turned away from his, but her could feel her shaking.

He wished he could tell her that she shouldn't cry over someone who didn't even have the guts to break up with her in person. But that wouldn't be appropiate and would probably make her more upset.

Kakashi pulled the girl, gently turning her around to face him. Her eyes were still beautiful though pools of water risked escaping onto her face.

If only he had the nerve to touch her once more, before she pushed him away.

If only he was brave enough to hug her; to kiss her.

If only she wasn't in love with Naruto.

Hinata was no fantasy woman, he knew that for sure. She was pure and if he stayed any longer he'd taint her with his filthy mind and past ,but it never stopped the nervous thumping of his heart, a feeling he had never felt around her before.

"Goodbye." He mumbled though Hinata was no longer in the room. She had scurried off into the bedroom.

Confused with himself, and sorrowful for the porcelein eyed princess he left.

_**A/N: I don't even know what I was going for with this. Please review! I'd love to see fellow KakaHina fans.**_


End file.
